Heat
by Chibikinesis
Summary: LEMON. A powerful thunderstorm forces the party to stop at an inn. When the storm knocks the power out, Cloud attempts to help fix the town's generator, leaving Aeris and Vincent to have some much needed time alone.


Green eyes fluttered open as Aeris woke from an unrestful sleep. The room was rather dark, she noted, the walls and objects inside washed in dull greys. It wasn't long until she'd recalled where they were and how they had ended up there; a torrent assaulted the window only a few feet from her. A flash of light split the sky and lit the room for just a second, bringing pigment back to its drab walls, before fading away. Shortly thereafter came roars of thunder, so close and forceful that they shook the window panes, sending an involuntary shiver of fear up her spine.

A noise from the bathroom startled her, until the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Vincent." She murmured.

His smoldering red eyes lingered on hers. "You're awake..."

"What happened? Why's everything so dark?" she asked.

"The storm caused a power outage. No lights, no food, no cold air..." he stated morosely, taking a seat next to her. "... Cloud's gone to help restore the generator."

Before she could speak, he was brushing the hair from her sweaty face, pressing his hand against her forehead, lingering there just a moment longer than was necessary to check her temperature; she found it quite endearing.

"Your ribbon and materia are in the nightstand." He noted dryly. "Since you're alright, I'll go help with the generator."

He shifted to stand up, but found himself intercepted by the touch of her warm hand against his bare back.

"Don't go." she begged. Light flooded the room with a burst of color as he turned to look at her. He was met by expectant eyes, and a firm grip on his hand.

"Why are you so anxious to leave?"

The look on his face said everything she needed to know, but he voiced his disposition anyway; "I can't keep playing these games. You either want this or you don't." The sincerity in his tone struck her.

"I do..." she whispered softly, gazing into his smoldering eyes. Lingering above her, he reached his metal arm across her, resting it at her side, and supporting his weight as he leaned in closer. "You know I do, Vincent." Aeris reassured, hurt that he would even think otherwise. After a moment of hesitation, his lips caressed her forehead and cheeks tenderly as his hand wove greedily through her hair. "Please don't leave..." she cooed wantonly, reaching up to cup his cheek and pull him closer as another boom sent a jolt up her back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured, pulling her against himself as she shivered. Nervous hands balled into fists, grabbing for his unusually absent shirt, and were greeted by sticky, sweaty skin. With her face nestled in the crook of his neck and her hands occupied, she found herself unable to resist the urge to navigate his exposed flesh with her lips; she left a warm, tingling trail across his collarbone, up his throat, and over his jaw, coming to rest on his chin.

She looked up, about to make a playful comment, but her words were lost to his timid mouth. His approach was very gentle, Aeris realized; he seemed reluctant to picking up after their close call at the Gold Saucer. Then again, she deduced, it wasn't often that they had time alone with one another, either; he was having trouble giving in and relieving pent up frustrations and desires, it seemed. His restrained touch felt wonderful; but one thing still bothered her.

"Vincent, what if Cloud..."

"He won't be back until the power's restored. You know how he is; if he starts something, he finishes it." Vincent responded, mild disdain in his voice. "... the insufferable fool. Don't worry about him. I'm sure we have plenty of time."

Aeris' cheeks flushed upon hearing his tone; this man was so protective of her. She was certain his contempt towards Cloud stemmed from the way the Ex-SOLDIER had treated her in the past. Cid always joked, but never realized how accurate the nickname of "Guard Dog" was for the former Turk. Just the thought made her giggle; she felt kind of like the lady won on behalf of the king, still in love with her champion.

Newly unveiled skin around her neck was playing peek-a-boo with the man, and he wasted no time exploring it with his mouth. His kisses were slow and composed at first, until the little red jacket around Aeris' shoulders started slipping down; his lips moved more frantically and voraciously than they previously had, yearning to map every inch of uncharted territory before them. Maneuvering her limbs was more tedious than Aeris had thought it would be; the air was thick and humid, and every move her skin made against his was hindered by a stickiness that was downright irritating to the woman. Trying simply to wrap an arm wround his neck was a struggle, but it was worth it; now they weren't in such an awkward position. His newly freed hand could now venture further, and it spared no time doing so.

Neither did her mouth, Vincent soon realized; her trembling lips were desperately seeking any part of him they could find. His position and the attention his lips were paying her made it hard for her to kiss much else than his shoulder, and her frustration grew when she felt the top button of her dress being undone.

Aeris' heart was still drumming loudly, and her body trembling, but no longer was the thunder outside a factor. Her eyes closed lightly as she basked in the new set of sensations surging throughout her body; so many different feelings it was hard to focus on any of them.

She breathed his name unconsciously, but she was thankful that it grabbed his attention; he finally paid some attention to her lonely lips. After slipping out of her jacket, her dainty fingers tangled into his long ebony hair as she shyly let their kisses deepen; each one a bit more open, each one inviting the next even further. Vincent took her by surprise when he shifted back just a bit, so that she was sitting in his lap and looking down at him; it was very similar to the night at the Gold Saucer.

"This seems familiar." Aeris joked, trying to make small talk.

Vincent looked up at her half-expectantly.

"What?" the woman breathed, not sure what to think of the expression on his face.

His fingers wound through her hair and cupped the back of her head, guiding her mouth right back down onto his. Blood suffused her cheeks as he introduced his tongue to hers. The strange but pleasant sensation sent another shiver up her back.

His hand continued to work at the buttons of her dress, and soon she could feel the sultry air make contact with her bare stomach; she gasped at the soft touch she felt soon thereafter.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked immediately.

"Not at all,-" she murmured. "It just feels really nice."

Removing her arms from him, she let him finish pushing the straps of her dress of; she reclined into her former position, an invitation for him to explore, and he was quick to take the hint. Ghosting paths down her torso with his hand, his mouth worked its way back down her body, this time taking in the salty taste of her skin, and the faint scent of her perfume.

She giggled at the tickle that she felt when he ran his hand up her side, making her arch her back slightly. All she could do in their current position was traverse his bare skin with her curious fingers. His tension was quickly melting away, she noted.

Her thoughts began to wander to a silly place; is his belly button an innie or an outie? Is he ticklish at all? And does he wear boxers or briefs?

A gentle caress trailed up his side, surprising him and making him jump ever so slightly. He looked at Aeris, who was laughing quietly at him, and couldn't help but smile softly.

"You shouldn't do that."Vincent warned.

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked.

"It stimulates me rather easily." He whispered, his hot breath caressing her neck.

As if to clarify or reinforce his response, she immediately noticed something pressing against her thigh, hard and hot. Her cheeks flushed, but her thoughts were quickly diverted by the feeling of his stingy mouth upon her stomach, which made her whimper out loud. What should have tickled instead sent a ripple of an astounding new sensation throughout her body. The noise reverberated in his throat as he kissed her passionately. He backed away for a moment, his breathing heavier than normal.

"How does it feel?" the man queried.

"Wonderful," she panted, pulling his mouth back down on hers. His hand skimmed her side, under her breast, and to the clasp on the front of her bra. He looked up to her for a moment, reveling in her sensuous expression.

"May I?" Vincent almost felt foolish for asking so many questions.

She nodded frantically, biting at her bottom lip in anticipation. With the clasp freed, she felt the pressure that was relieved from her bosom, and she could still feel his hand tracing light paths around her stomach. He lowered his head to her stomach once again, eager to see more of her magnificent reactions, even though he felt about to burst.

Certainly this opportunity wouldn't present itself again for a while, and he was going to make damn sure that they both enjoyed it. Besides, there was nothing wrong with getting her all hot and bothered. The devious part of his consciece wanted to drive her so crazy she'd beg him for it, while the other part of him was mostly just interested in learning every curve, slope, and crevasse of her delicate body, and making sure that she was satisfied when all was said and done.

But the fact of the matter was that they were pressed for time, whether or not he wanted to admit it, and neither could be performed to his liking. The feeling of something at his waist broke his train of thought; he looked down to find two fumbling hands.

Her actions confused him greatly. "What are you...?"

"The buckles..." Aeris whined, failing miserably in her attempts to undo his belts. As if one weren't enough, he had to wear two of them. He chuckled and stood up, taking care of the task at hand for her. She leaned up and took care of the rest eagerly, not even deterred by the protrusion near her hands.

"You're impatient." Vincent noted, clearly teasing the woman. She said nothing, raising her hand to trace her fingers along his abdomen. "What's the matter?"

"You've got an innie," She cooed, smiling all the while.

"I've got... what?"

"Your belly button," she told him. "It's cute." He watched curiously as she ran her fingers all over his sides and his stomach, pressing her lips all over and giggling when he flinched at the tickling sensation. She knew what she was doing; she was having a bit of fun teasing him. Finally, her hands worked open the button on his pants, tugged the persistent zipper; they slid down, falling to the floor. She took his hand and guided him back into the bed with her.

Instead of letting go, he kissed it tenderly, and trailed back up her arm, across her collarbone, and down to the valley between her breasts, which he had somehow forgotten earlier. Aeris cried out at the sensation that soon followed; just as Vincent's light touch on her stomach made her feel, but amplified.

Aeris felt his warm hand stroke her through the thin cotton barrier that she still wore, and it sent her head swimming; her face flushed, and she could feel herself growing unbearably hot. She couldn't take it much longer; she wanted more. She could feel his mouth gently start to tease at her nipple, his hand sliding purposefully beneath her panties, where he was met by an astonishing slickness. Much to Vincent's surprise, he could feel her hand searching desperately to return the favor from the awkward angle. After fighting with his shorts for a moment, her determination prevailed, and she found what she was looking for. She didn't even have to be asked or instructed. The uncharacteristic flush of pink on his face said it all, and the sudden change in his pace and demeanor confirmed it; she savored his reactions, drinking in every strange new facial expression she wouldn't be able to see for a while.

Her touch, though amatuer, still drove him crazy, only fuelling his desire. And the fact that she seemed to enjoy doing this to him? Pure, innocent little Aeris? Heavens help him...

Unable to take anymore, Vincent grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away, and stared down at her. She couldn't place what the look on his face meant; it was an obscure blend of pleasure and pain. He looked down at her meaningfully as he sought out her forehead with his. They both gasped to catch their breath, a slight smirk on the man's face.

"Look at you." he teased.

"I... I think I'm ready." she declared.

"I could tell." He answered. "You should feel yourself..."

He wanted so badly to enjoy more of the playful teasing, and to explore her more, but the fear of their time running out was something neither of them could ignore. She helped him slip out of his shorts, and he easily discarded her final garment. Upon receiving the go-ahead, the man slowly shifted forward, carefully trying to avoid causing her any pain, which was simply inevitable. The ache produced a gasp from the woman, who squeezed her eyes shut for just a moment. When she opened them, she looked up at Vincent's distraught face, raising her hand to caress his cheek. "It's okay. Just give me a couple minutes."

It seemed like forever to the man, who was caught between his desires and his fear or hurting her. Aeris, upon sensing his turmoil, could only smile.

"Come here." She instructed.

He brought his face closer to hers, and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Soon, the pain began to recede, and Aeris shifted her body just a bit. He took the hint and pressed further until he was in as far as her body would allow. His hand rested flat just above her entry, and his thumb gently stroked the sensitive nub of flesh at its peak, sending a tingle up her spine that made her body shudder. She frantically pulled his face closer to hers as his pace quickened. Never had she seen Vincent wear such an expression; ecstasy, fatigue, and vulnerability all wrapped into one.

He knew he wasn't going to hold up long, so he worked his thumb with more vigor. Aeris revelled in it all; the amazing sensations, the feeling of their skin sliding against one another's, finally being able to enjoy one another this way. Thoughtlessly, she wrapped her legs around him, and the change in angle allowed him just a little deeper, where he found a new spot that made her body tremble. As a faint incoherent noise escaped his lips, Aeris was pretty sure it must have done something for Vincent, too; his movements became more urgent, and his breath more ragged.

Her mouth sought his in a desperate attempt to keep herself from whimpering or crying out. She felt like something inside her was about to snap; she could feel her muscles tightening, and her back arching in ecstasy.

"Are you close?" came Vincent's strained voice, breaking her out of her reverie.

Realization dawned on her as to what was going on, and she nodded excitedly. She may or may not have managed to squeeze out a small 'yes' in response. He thrust harder, and maneuvered his thumb in a little circle pattern that warranted a breathy yelp of excitement from her pretty mouth. Aeris felt it; her back arched and her limbs shook as she felt an indescribable, all-comsuming wave of rapture run through every fiber of her being. As her muscles clamped and pulsed around his length, he felt that same sweet wash of sensation, and made a few final thrusts before his body went still. He collapsed on top of her as he rode out the final waves of his release, and she could feel its warmth pouring into her.

Aeris' hands found themselves in his hair, and her lips tenderly stroking his burning forehead and cheeks. He lowered his head to rest in the crook of her neck, where they both remained motionless. The only sounds that filled the room were that of their uneven breathing, and the sounds of the storm that still raged outside.

Neither said a word for what seemed like a long time; they simply basked in recollection of what had just transpired between them.

Aeris felt him gently nipping at her neck again and she giggled. He propped himself up on his eblows and kissed her forehead softly.

"Did I hurt you at all?" he asked.

"No," she cooed, "It was wonderful. Thank you."

He smiled softly and sighed in contentment. He pushed the messy hair out of her eyes and gazed thoughtfully at her.

Suddenly, the bathroom light flickered on, and each of them felt disappointment set in. "Guess we'd better get dressed." Vincent noted. He stood up, extending his hand to help her up. Neither wasted any time slipping back into their clothes.

The man sank back down onto the edge of the bed, sneaking his arms around Aeris' waist and pulling her close. She smiled down at him and draped her arms over his shoulders. The door flung open, and a the unmistakable figure trodded in and flipped on the lightswitch.

"Just need my materia to give it an extra... jolt." Cloud spoke, stopping in his tracks when he saw his two cohorts. "What's... going on?" He took note of Aeris' red face and wrinkled dress with its open top two buttons, as well as Vincent's unclasped belts, and lack of usual clothing.

"What makes you think anything was going on?" Vincent asked, standing up and turning towards the blonde, responding to his focused scrutiny.

"Did you fix the generator?" Aeris chimed in, trying to change the subject. Cloud turned his attention to her and nodded.

"Like I said," the blonde answered, "I came back to get my materia to give it an extra jolt of energy. "

"Great! 'Cause I'm starving. Hurry up so we can get some dinner." Aeris beamed.

Cloud nodded, grabbing the said orb from his bad, and giving Vincent a final once-over before he closed the door and left. Aeris sighed in relief and turned to look at Vincent, only to be intercepted by his warm embrace. He leaned in and whispered something softly, his hot breath tickling her ear. Her cheeks flushed and she grinned as he let go of her, and she made her way to the bathroom.


End file.
